All I Want For Christmas is You
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: "Dear Santa Claus... All I want for Christmas is my Koneko-chan!" She's been on his wish list for a while now. KxI Christmas one-shot with some PxL and TxP. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!


**Title:** All I Want For Christmas is You

**Summary:** "Dear Santa Claus... All I want for Christmas is my Koneko-chan!" She's been on his wish list for a while now. (KxI Christmas one-shot with some PxL and TxP. Merry Christmas, everyone!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey, the lyrics being put in the quotes alone. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew as well.

* * *

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need..."

* * *

"What's Christmas?"

"Whoa!" Ichigo's arms moved in circles in an attempt to catch her balance before wobbling and tumbling to her doom from the ladder she was standing on. "Nyaaaa!" She squeezed her eyes together, recently wide in surprise, as she fell. But before her head came in contact with the ground, arms wrapped around her and secured her midair. Ichigo's mouth moved soundlessly and she blinked, cautiously opening one eye. "Kish!" She hissed upon seeing her rescuer and began to squirm in protest.

"Gotcha, Kitten!" He laughed merrily, holding her tightly to himself as she wiggled in his grip. "Mind if I take a kiss for saving your life right there?" Kish didn't wait for her to respond before pecking her on the lips.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed, flabbergasted, "put me down!"

"But Kitten!" He winked. "The ground's all the way down there!" Taking a look down at the wooden floor of her kitchen below her, which was a good ten feet underneath the pair, Ichigo grabbed a hold of his green hair and yanked hard. "Ow. Ow! OW!" Kish howled, losing his grip on her, and Ichigo tumbled to the floor, landing neatly like a cat. "Sheesh, Kitten, if you wanted me to let go of you you could have just asked!"

"Get out, Kish," Ichigo whined, "if it's not bad enough you just kissed me, I almost plummeted to my doom because of you!"

"I saved you!" He reminded her, expression almost childlike. "A kiss was required!"

"You had to save me me," she retorted back, "because you made me fall in the first place! Go home, Kish, wherever that is, you're ruining my Christmas Eve!"

"Stop being silly, Kitty-cat. I want to see you right now. Oh, that reminds me," Kish said nonchalantly, making himself comfortable on the top of the ladder so that he could look down on Ichigo. "What's Christmas?"

Ichigo cocked her head to the side. "Christmas...?"

"Yeah."

She snorted. "You don't know what Christmas is?!"

"No, Koneko-chan," he reminded her patiently, as if she was the one with the problem, "that's why I'm here in the first place!"

"I thought it was to make my life miserable," she grumbled under her breath.

"Hey," Kish whined, reminding her, "I rescued you from 'plummeting to your doom!'"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, but obliged him. "Christmas is... It's when people give each other gifts." She looked up at him, and he leaned closer.

"Why?" Kish asked; it was a simple question, but it took Ichigo by surprise.

"What do you mean, 'why?!' Because it's Christmas of course!"

"Well, who said you give gifts because of Christmas?"

"Santa Claus did!"

"Who's Santa Claus supposed to be?"

Ichigo paused, surveying him from his perch on the ladder. "You really don't know anything about Christmas, do you?" Before he could answer back, she continued, "Christmas is really fun. It's my favorite holiday, sort of. On Christmas, you give gifts." She took a deep breath. "Kish, where'd you hear about Christmas anyway?"

"Tart said something about it," he told her.

Ichigo laughed. "Ah, that makes sense. Pudding must have said something about it to him. I guess she's giving him candy."

"Tell me more about Christmas," he demanded.

"What?!" Ichigo arched her back in surprise. "You're lucky I haven't kicked you out of here in the first place!"

"I'll help you with these, uh, decorations if you tell me more about Christmas," Kish mentioned to her persuasively.

Ichigo bit her lip. "Deal." She handed him a garland, telling him to carry it behind her as she hung it and Kish asked her why decorations were needed as he climbed down from the ladder. Ichigo shrugged. "Just because. Decorations make it all pretty. And then... There's the mistletoe. You hang it up, and if two people are standing under then they have to kiss."

"Mistletoe sounds nice, but I like the colors," Kish commented, "red and green are kind of nice together." He wiggled his eyebrows and Ichigo smacked him.

"We're not getting together, Kish!"

"Fine, fine," he smirked, nonchalantly. "So who is this Santa Claus?"

"Oh!" Ichigo said. "Well, he wears a red and white suit. You've probably seen his picture around Tokyo." Kish nodded. "And he's an elderly man..."

"Old man."

"Don't be rude, Kish!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, he lives on the North Pole with his elves and reindeer--"

"Reindeer?!"

"Do you want to me to tell your or not?!" Ichigo snapped at him. Kish opened his mouth, but surprisingly fell quiet when she glared. "Where was I? Okay, so on the North Pole he and the elves, who are really short and tiny with pointed ears like yours..." Kish started to protest in offense, but Ichigo shushed him "... help make toys. Tart looks kind of like an elf actually... And while the elves make toys, Santa checks off all the kids in the world. If you've been good during the year, you're on the Nice List and get what you want for Christmas, but if you're on the Naughty List you've been bad and get coal."

"Which list am I on, Koneko-chan?" Kish grinned.

"What kind of question is that?! Naughty List. Santa Claus doesn't like aliens who are trying to take over the earth."

"So I get coal?" Kish sighed. "But I'm supposed to be on the Nice List! How does he know what I want?"

Ichigo stifled a giggled. "You write to him, of course!"

"Where to?"

"The North Pole... It gets to him somehow."

"So how does he get it to everyone?"

"On Christmas, Santa gets into his red and white suit and climbs into his sleigh. It has a huge bag of toys on it for all the kids in the world--"

"But that's impossible. How can he do that?"

"I don't know, Kish, he's Santa! He does it somehow, okay?!" Ichigo finished hanging the garland with irritation, and gestured for Kish to hand her several golden bows.

"What are reindeer, Kitten?"

Ichigo pouted and turned to face him, but gasped when she saw his face. He seemed interested and... Serious. "Uh... Well, they guide the sleigh. And Rudolph is the lead reindeer--"

"Who are the other reindeer, Kitten?"

"Other... Reindeer?" Ichigo paused. "Um, there's, uh... Dasher, Dancer, Prancer... Vixen." Kish wiggled his eyebrows and Ichigo glared at him. "And, uh... Comet, Cupid... Donner, and Donder and... And..."

"Blitzen," Kish informed her all knowingly and ignoring Ichigo's confused look at him, asked, "So tell me what the's the big deal about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?"

"Well," Ichigo started, frazzled, "he has a bright red nose to lead the sleigh in the fog and stuff. So they fly around the world and Santa slides down the chimney--"

"The chimney? But I thought he was fat!"

Ichigo paused. She hadn't said anything about him being fat, (and how did he know about Blitzen, anyway?) but she guessed that Kish had seen the pictures that were all throughout the city. "For some reason, Santa can squeeze down the chimney! He's magical, Kish," she huffed. He began to ask another question, but Ichigo said, "He's magical so he gets to everyone in one night."

Kish was silent for a moment, helped Ichigo tie on a bow before clarifying, "So Santa Claus gives gifts to everyone, and all the people in the world do too? Is that why the gifts are under the trees; they're a place to put them?"

"Yeah. It's like a time of peace and joy and happiness for the world. You wrap the gifts up because it looks good. You give gifts to the people you love."

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Ichigo paused. So he had paid attention when she told him that you gave people things? Hm, that was interesting... It was almost like he actually cared about Christmas. "I don't really know. Some eggnog would be nice right now though!"

"Eggnog?" Kish repeated after her, testing out the new word.

"It's a holiday drink," Ichigo sighed.

"Oh, okay."

Ichigo looked at Kish before asking him, "Now will you get out already? I still have to finish these decorations and Christmas is tomorrow..."

"If you really want me to go, but I'll be back, Koneko-chan," he informed her happily, "and with some eggnog!"

Ichigo blinked a few times as he disappeared before her eyes before shaking her head and waking out of the kitchen. When she came back inside, to her surprise, the decorations were mostly done, albeit messily, and she allowed herself a small smile. On the table sat a carton of eggnog, and how Kish had obtained it she would never know. "Thanks, Kish," she laughed quietly, "and Merry Christmas Eve to you too."

* * *

"Koneko-chan told me about Christmas," Kish informed Pai happily.

"Christmas?" Pai repeated, voice curious.

"Yeah, go ask Lettuce or something. It's Christmas, today, y'know."

Pai blinked a few times, surveying his friend, before making up his mind to see Lettuce. He found her in the park, bundled in her jacket and gloves. "Lettuce-san!" He called.

She dropped her shopping bag in shock and he picked it up for her. "Y-yes?" She stammered, hand half poised to grab her pendant.

"Do not fear, I mean no harm to you today. I have one question for you to answer. What is Christmas?" Pai asked her patiently, and the two sat down on a nearby bench to talk. She whole-heartedly believed him when he told her that he desired to know what Christmas was. His reaction to Kish's was almost the same, except Pai was even more skeptical and hesitant.

"But, according to my calculations," Pai furrowed his eyebrows, "it is not humanly possible for Santa Claus to travel around the entire globe in the time slot of twelve hours, yet alone give gifts to each household on the planet."

Lettuce laughed quietly. "Well, it's magic."

"I don't believe in magic," he informed her.

"Maybe you should," she suggested him. The snow began to fall, and Lettuce cast her eyes upwards as the flakes fell on the tip of her nose. "I... I'm sorry, but I really need to get home..."

"I'm curious about this Christmas you speak of. I will take you home so that I may learn more about this human custom." Lettuce blushed and smiled slightly. Pai continued to ask her about the holiday season until they reached her doorstep. "Not to be rude," he said quietly, "but would you mind informing me on what is in the bag you are carrying?"

As her luck would have it, as Lettuce turned to face him, she slipped upon a patch of black ice. In one swift moment, she found herself in Pai's arms and their lips connected for a brief second. "I.... I..." She started.

His eyes were also open in surprise, except he was beyond stuttering. For the first time in his life, Pai could not form a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But in the b-bag are presents. You give them to people you love." She reached a hand inside the bag. "This is... for you. Merry Christmas!"

He looked at her for a moment before taking the package from her. "Thank you. Should I open it here, or later?"

Lettuce blinked. "H-here, I think..." When he opened the box, the sight of a well worn novel greeted him. "I'm not quite sure if you like mystery novels like Sherlock Holmes, but..." She started, but to her shock and surprise, he hugged her. Pai's only words were, "Thank you, Lettuce. Merry Christmas," although she could have sworn she heard him murmur, "Christmas is a wondrous thing for displaying one's love," before he disappeared into thin air before her eyes.

* * *

Dear Santa Claus,

Hey you, whoever you're supposed to be. Ichigo told me you're this old guy who lives on the North Pole with elves and stuff. It's not like I care or anything, but she said that you gave people what they wanted for this thing called Christmas? Well, it looks like I'm asking the right person this because there's just one more thing I need. I don't really want presents under a "Christmas" tree or anything, because all I want is her. Although I wouldn't exactly mind unwrapping her under the Christmas tree, if you catch my drift. Who is "her," you ask? Well, it should be obvious!

All I want for Christmas is my Koneko-chan!

* * *

"You said that you gave gifts on Christmas," Tart told Pudding. The two stood in the park, and Pudding turned around to face him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Her red and green hat striped cap flopped up and down, the sole bell on one end jingling.

"Yes, you give gifts, na no da!"

"Do I get a present then?"

"No," Pudding joked with him.

"I hate this then," Tart pouted. "Why'd you even tell me about Christmas anyway then?"

"I'm kidding! I have a present for you today, Taru Taru!"

"Don't call me Taru Taru. That's all I want for Christmas."

"Really?" Pudding asked him, wide-eyed in shock.

"No!" Tart shouted. Pudding smiled and placed her hat on his head.

"You look like an elf with your big ears, Taru Taru!"

He bellowed in response, shaking off her hat, "I am not an elf and I want my present!"

"Oh, that's good, na no da!" Pudding giggled. "Because I got you something!" She presented in front of him a bag of sweets and Tart clutched the candy to his chest, grinning in delight and cackling,"I love Christmas!"

"Don't I get a gift?" Pudding asked him expectantly. Her brown eyes were wide and innocent as she gazed at him.

Tart paused. "I don't have a gift for you..."

"Yes you do!" Pudding informed him as if the answer was obvious. "You're going to hug me for Christmas, Taru Taru!" Unexpectedly, Pudding decided to take the opportunity to hug Tart and even though he would never admit it, he liked her hug more than the candy she gave him.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo spun around quickly, her red dress almost catching fire and sighed. "What is it, Kish?"

He grinned. "It's Christmas!"

"It's almost over," she said sadly.

"But not yet!" Kish reminded her. "And I got you something!"

Ichigo blinked. "R-really?"

"Yeah!" He gave her a small red and green striped box. "But you have to open it.... Over here." He pointed to a spot in front of the fire, but a little farther away.

"Okay!" Ichigo giggled happily before tearing the paper away.

Kish chuckled. "Eager much, Koneko-chan?"

Not bothering to answer him back, Ichigo threw open the box. "O-ohhh..." She smiled, admiring the heart locket in her hands. Kish took it away from her, placing it around her neck. Ichigo cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. "It's... Really pretty, Kish. That's really sweet of you; it must have cost a lot."

He shrugged, not bothering to tell her that Pai owed him a favor and had repaid him. Not many knew of Pai's skill with minerals and metals, but even Kish had to admit that Pai had outdone himself; the locket was exquisite with a pink topaz gem in the center. "So what's my gift back?"

"No fair, Kish! I didn't know you were getting me something. What do you want for Christmas?"

"All I want for Christmas is you, Koneko-chan!" He said bluntly and obviously, mischievous glint glittering in his yes. "You've been on my wish list for a while, so how about a kiss under the mistletoe?"

Ichigo froze and looked up. Kish had strategically placed them underneath the decoration, floating neatly above their heads. She should have know he would be sure to hang that decoration up when he had helped her the night before-- that was why Kish hadn't made a big deal out of its purpose when she had told him; he had been planning. Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him and moved away, but Kish reached a hand up to rip the mistletoe from the ceiling in a single flourish before holding it expectantly over their heads. "Cheater..." Ichigo pouted, hands on her hips.

Kish grinned. "Oh, and Kitten? While you're in a good mood..." Kish started and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I kind of already knew about Christmas. Tart told me about it."

"What?!" Ichigo cried out, voice raising its pitch. And then, suddenly, Ichigo remembered the conversation that had taken place on Christmas Eve. "_Kish, where'd you hear about Christmas anyway?" "Tart said something about it..." _Of course, why else would he have sat through her lecture if their hadn't been something in it for him?!

"I can't believe you, Kish!" Ichigo began to say, but before she could express her surprise and astonishment Kish took the opportunity to receive his Christmas gift and kissed her several times under the mistletoe. It was fitting that it was the red haired girl and green haired boy under the mistletoe and they made the perfect picture of a holiday couple. White snow danced into the room through a slightly opened window, before it swirled around them during their kiss, and it was a very white, memorable and Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was definitely very fun to write and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!

~ Bunny


End file.
